1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table structures and more particularly pertains to a table leg extension for supporting a leg of a table to increase a distance of the table from a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of table structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, table structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art table structures fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not disclose a table leg extension for supporting a leg of a table to increase a distance of the table from a ground surface which includes a receiving tube within which a leg of a table can be positioned, an abutment plate mounted within the tube and being engagable to the table leg so as to support the leg in a spaced relationship relative to a lower end of the tube, and an adjustment assembly for permitting selective manual adjustment of the table height.
In these respects, the table leg extension according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a leg of a table to increase a distance of the table from a ground surface.